


60 Facts About Remus Lupin

by gracelesschoice



Series: 60 Things [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, M/M, MWPP, MWPP Era, Marauders, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelesschoice/pseuds/gracelesschoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24.	The most sure-fire way to elicit a strop from Sirius was to accidently-on-purpose burn his eyebrows off. </p><p>25.	The dormitory rules list started off with 5 serious restrictions on it, penned by Remus. By the end of school it had over 200 scrawled on by all four of them and read more like a list of all the ridiculous things they’d managed to do to over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	60 Facts About Remus Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> Linked very closely with 60 Facts About Sirius Black I suggest you read that first as a lot of the facts play off Sirius' or relate to them in some way for the first half.  
> Also, this is probably a lot more angsty than Sirius', I apologise in advance!

1\. The most terrifying moment in Remus’ life was when he was attacked by Fenrir Greyback and bitten. He remembered with surprising clarity the moment his father had burst into the room, wand held high and already firing spells. That was the moment he had known it would be okay. To him Lyall Lupin had more than stepped up to fulfil the illusion every little boy has of their father, the hero, that night.

2\. His mother and father were his entire world for the next 7 years, but he could barely remember a time when they weren’t, so it hadn’t seemed too abnormal to him at the time. 

3\. He had always assumed he would be a Ravenclaw like his father. When he put the sorting hat on however, it had taken barely 5 seconds to think of Gryffindor, and only another 20 before he stopped arguing with it. 

4\. He took a seat beside the only other first year Gryffindor boy and glanced shyly across at him. Amber eyes met cold slate and Sirius Black scowled fiercely at his proffered smile. He didn’t have to dwell much on that before Peter Pettigrew joined him and soon after James Potter came and eclipsed them all with his barely contained excitement and infectious laughter. 

5\. Remus was the one who convinced James to give Sirius a chance, after Sirius had tentatively approached Remus two weeks after sorting. Tentative Sirius was something he didn’t see for a very long time after the initial awkwardness had passed.

6\. When Sirius had crawled into his bed after they had all confronted him about his lycanthropy, he had thought Sirius was going to shout at him either for his condition or for his tears. He’d never been more surprised by Sirius’ show of care towards him, nor realised quite how badly he’d craved comfort until Sirius’ arms slipped around him. 

7\. That being said, there was nothing more irritating than a whiny, self-indulgent Sirius refusing to get the hell out of his bed when he wasn’t not in the mood to spend the night being subjected to kicking and cover stealing.

8\. Much to James’ dismay, Remus befriended Lily Evans quite coincidentally during time spent doing homework in the library in their second year. 

9\. Having friends that knew about his condition meant he could have them round to stay during the summer and that went a long way to making Remus feel like he might just have a shot at an almost normal childhood after all. 

10\. His parents however were horrified when Remus told them his friends knew he was a werewolf. 

11\. He had chosen to pass this information on right before the three of them showed up for a weeklong stay. Their fears slowly abetted as they watched these three boys storm loudly (and a little rudely) into their home and laugh and joke and play fight and tease and treat Remus like anyone else, like he didn’t need special treatment. They watched Remus hold his own and slowly realised that that was what made them good friends.

12\. He was pleased his parents warmed to his friends, but he could really have done without the Sirius shaped hole in his bedroom wall though.

13\. When he hit puberty and having Madam Pomfrey come to the shack to help him after full moon became awkward and embarrassing, James, Sirius and Peter harassed her until she agreed they could be responsible for escorting him to the castle in the mornings. Their laughter and jokes made those mornings bearable. 

14\. The first time Remus tried alcohol at thirteen he hated it. The sharp burn in his throat made his eyes water and after seeing how eager his friends were to get drunk, he decided to stay up and be the sensible one in their endeavour. 

15\. When he watched Sirius drunkenly kiss James he couldn’t put a name to the emotion that welled in his chest and made it difficult to breathe. He was relieved when James just blinked at Sirius in surprise before declaring him absolutely rat-arsed and passing Remus the remaining drink for safe keeping. 

16\. Remus was responsible for the doxy eggs in James’ gloves. He considered it revenge for the flobberworm incident. 

17\. During a particularly fun night featuring copious amounts of fire whiskey, he struggled to not stare openly at a very naked, very unbothered and very drunk Sirius in the common room as James lead a drunken group in demanding he streak down to the great hall and back. 

18\. James asked him two days later if he thought Sirius might be gay. Remus had tensed very slightly and carefully said he didn’t know but would matter if he was? James had snorted something that had sounded very much like ‘I thought so’ and gone on to speculate how rare gay werewolves were. By the time Remus’ brain caught up to the conversation James was grinning triumphantly with a knowing twinkle in his eyes and promising not to say anything. 

19\. After one of the worst full moons he could recall having he was surprised to wake up to find himself halfway to the castle and a panting Sirius asking James to take him. He realised he was being carried as he was passed to James, who had hissed ‘fuck Padfoot he’s losing too much blood’. Sirius had swung the invisibility cloak from his own shoulders to cover them and they’d increased their pace. Remus was never more grateful for the childish banter and jokes they kept up in a constant stream when they realised he was awake.

20\. The greatest gift he was ever given was his friends company at full moon.

21\. At his career advice interview he spent 15 minutes chatting with Professor McGonagall and eating ginger snaps, and barely 2 minutes discussing his very limited career prospects. 

22\. He knew he would be unwelcome in any job where his intellect could be put to good use. 

23\. When he found out he had been singled out by Fenrir Greyback because of his father, Remus barely considered blaming him for a second. He had comforted his guilt-stricken father and told him no one could possibly have known what would happen. 

24\. The most sure-fire way to elicit a strop from Sirius was to accidently-on-purpose burn his eyebrows off. 

25\. The dormitory rules list started off with 5 serious restrictions on it, penned by Remus. By the end of school it had over 200 scrawled on by all four of them and read more like a list of all the ridiculous things they’d managed to do to over the years.

26\. He couldn’t bring himself to do more than roll his eyes and sigh when Sirius strutted into Transfiguration in a skirt. 

27\. The first time Sirius kissed him Remus had almost been asleep. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to lean into that kiss and murmur goodnight against his lips. 

28\. Remus spent seventh year Halloween fending off Lily dressed as Sirius. When people were around she was as loud and brash and over-confident as Sirius ever was, when it was just them, James, Peter and Lily-dressed Sirius, she flirted and made exaggerated attempts to come on to him.

29\. He assumed she was making fun of him, it wasn’t until Christmas when he realised she was probably trying to hint to both of them. 

30\. He had just laughed when he woke up the morning after the Christmas party beside Sirius because really all the signs were there. Sirius had silenced him with a kiss.

31\. He threw a book at James when he demanded Peter cough up because they’d gotten together this side of Christmas. It was a good natured throw though, really. 

32\. He moved in with Sirius straight out of Hogwarts and joined the order without a second thought. 

33\. Lily’s reaction to finding out he was a werewolf was his favourite by far. Unlike his other friends she didn’t fuss and make sweeping declarations or try to verbally make her opinion on the matter known. Lily Evans just stared hard at him for a moment, leant over to kiss his cheek and invited him and Sirius over for dinner at hers and James’.

34\. His favourite picture was of him and Sirius at Lily and James’ wedding, kissing on the dance floor, completely unaware of their surroundings. 

35\. Dumbledore asked him to place himself as a spy among the werewolves and he agreed for the sake of the order with no small amount of trepidation. 

36\. When Dumbledore asked him for his own sake to not say anything about his mission to anyone, lest they doubt his loyalty when they knew he was conversing with werewolves under Voldemort’s command, he had no idea that his silence would result in the exact opposite. 

37\. By the time the rumours had gotten to the point that is was affecting the way Sirius looked at him and James was that little bit cooler towards him and Peter would barely speak to him at all anymore, he thought it was far too late to try and convince them otherwise. He instead resigned himself to continue his missions secretly and trust that in the end it would be okay. 

38\. He endured the rumours for three months before that night. He returned to headquarters after a mission up north to a tearful Alice Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall who relayed the news to him. The words ‘Harry survived though’ were barely registered, nor was McGonagall’s gentle apology and admittance that the ministry were looking for him to question.

39\. He didn’t know how many hours he spent being questioned – accused - about Sirius and James and Lily and Peter before Dumbledore arrived and quietly insisted that he be left in peace.

40\. At 21 and with his world ripped from under him, Remus returned to his father for a single day before disappearing completely for a month. 

41\. He dwelled too long on the last time he had seen Sirius, on listening to him leave in the morning and wondering if he’d gotten up and spoken to him if anything would have changed, if he’d have known something was amiss. 

42\. The last time he had kissed Sirius he had been too exhausted to start an argument when Sirius turned his head reflexively and tried to pretend he hadn’t been avoiding it. 

43\. Life went on and Remus picked himself up and moved on with it. He travelled and met new people and it wasn’t the life he’d imagined for himself, but it was something, and he was content. 

44\. He realised that having spent his youth infatuated with Sirius, he’d completely missed the fact that he was attracted to women as well as men. 

45\. Seeing Harry when he took the job at Hogwarts was like a punch in the gut, he was virtually a replica of James, besides the eyes. Once he got over how much like his father Harry looked, it became quickly apparent that he was also nothing like him. 

46\. Seeing the tiny moving dots labelled Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew on their old map, it didn’t take him long to piece together the truth. 

47\. He lost his head a little that night, and he was immensely grateful to Harry for stepping between himself and Peter. 

48\. Befriending Sirius again was difficult, Remus understood the damage that 12 years of Azakaban had inflicted upon him, and he didn’t lie when Sirius asked him how he could possibly have thought him guilty. 

49\. When they were confined to Grimmauld Place, Sirius alternated between laughing reminiscence, dark mood swings in which he refused to eat and a complete refusal to speak. Remus was glad that he pulled it together for Harry, and tried to take the blunt of Sirius’ anger. 

50\. He caught the way Sirius still looked at him couldn’t imagine would it must be like for him. He had a chance to move on, thinking Sirius guilty. Sirius had no choice but to sit in Azkaban and hope that Remus had known him better than that. 

51\. Losing Sirius second time round left him with a dull, constant ache in his chest and the wish that maybe they had sat down and sorted through the mess that was their relationship. He wished that maybe he had kissed Sirius, thought that maybe they could have clawed back some small part of what they had shared before.

52\. Falling in love with Dora was unexpected and completely different to being in love with Sirius. It wasn’t as all-consuming or as fierce, and he didn’t know which was better. 

53\. Remus might have fallen in love twice in his life, but he never really stopped loving Sirius Black.

54\. He last saw his father two days after Teddy was born.

55\. Remus had known more than his fair share of loss in his life, but when Teddy was born he knew he would not withstand losing his little boy. 

56\. It was his love for Teddy that drove him to attend the call to arms on the second of May, 1998, knowing his family would be targeted should they lose. 

57\. Remus had no true regrets when he died.

58\. He didn’t know how profoundly he had affected people in his life. 

59\. He never knew that Hermione went on to draft new werewolf legislation laws and named them after him. He never knew that these were unanimously voted in with no deliberation by a ministry that had been rebuilt by his friends and acquaintances.

60\. The last thing he heard was his wife screaming his name from across the shattered courtyard.


End file.
